Butterflies Part 17
by Kksaunt1
Summary: Will Elizabeth tell Jack about what Faith said?


This chapter is a special one. Fellow #Hearties member Lisa Allen and I worked together and pooled our ideas. Thank you Lisa for your wonderful input and thoughts! Hope to work together again in the future!

"Abigail outdid herself this time. That was great food."

"Yes it was. I'm going to go do the dishes, sweetie, so we can go to bed. I'm tired. It's been a long first day back."

"Hang on. I will do the dishes. Why don't you go get ready for bed and I will come give you a massage in a few minutes?"

"Ok. I'm not going to turn that down. No dishes and a massage from my extremely cute husband?"

Jack chuckled and got up to do the dishes. "Hey, don't be long." Elizabeth kissed him and walked upstairs to their room.

"I won't. Believe me," he said as he watched her walk away. "I'm a lucky, lucky man," he whispered to himself.

After the dishes were done, he walked into the bedroom. Elizabeth was sitting under the blankets, against the headboard, reading a book. Her long, dark brown, curly hair over one shoulder, wearing her nightgown that he loved. She looked beautiful, took his breath away. "Hi," she said simply as she set her book on the table.

"Hey. You look beautiful tonight, Mrs. Thornton."

She looked up at him and smiled, wrinkling her nose. She was so cute when she did that. "Thank you, Jack."

Jack got ready for bed too and walked over to sit next to her. "Do you want to turn sideways so I can massage your shoulders?" she did as he asked revealing the short hemline of her nightgown and her long legs. "No wonder it's my favorite," he thought to himself.

"Thank you." She let her head fall forward, her hair covering her face. "That feels so good. I didn't think I was tense, but maybe I was."

He stopped massaging for a minute and suddenly, it hit him. "Maybe you are tense because of the secret you're keeping from me."

Elizabeth turned to look at Jack. "Do we really need to talk about this now? We were having such a nice time. Or I was, anyway."

"I would like to talk about it now. And by the way, I was having a nice time, until I realized what you were doing." He sat looking at her, waiting.

"What do you mean, what I was doing?"

"Elizabeth, obviously if you were going to this much trouble to distract me, it must be something big."

Elizabeth got up and walked downstairs to the kitchen. She started making hot water for tea and set two cups on the table, fully expecting her husband to walk down at any moment. He did. She looked over at him. "Uh oh. He looks mad," she thought to herself.

"Jack, have a seat. I am making tea and then we can talk."

He sat down, waiting. A few moments later, Elizabeth poured the tea and joined him.

"I don't really want to tell you this."

"Why? You know you can tell me anything."

She sat silently for a minute and then took a deep breath. "Ok. So when Julie and I arrived in town, I wasn't doing well. Frank had to help me down from the stage. I was so dizzy and exhausted. The trip was never ending. They took me immediately up to Abigail's room to bed." She looked at him, for some reaction, but nothing yet. She turned his hand over and slipped hers inside his. "Apparently I worried Abigail and Julie so much that they went and got Faith to examine me." She looked at him again and felt like she needed to keep going, or she would lose her nerve. "Faith told me that my symptoms concerned her. That I was likely dehydrated because of vomiting and that's why I was dizzy. She said I needed to drink a lot more and eat whenever possible, because my weight loss concerned her. She said if I lost anymore weight…"

"What? What would happen?"

"That I could lose the baby."

Jack looked up at her, clearly alarmed. He got up from the table, looked at her with a look she had never seen before, and walked upstairs. She heard the door shut.

Elizabeth drank the rest of her tea and put the cups in the sink. Then she climbed the stairs and stood outside of their bedroom door. She didn't know what to expect because she couldn't read his face. She opened the door. Jack was sitting on the end of the bed, arms crossed, head down.

"Jack?"

"Not now Elizabeth. Really don't want to talk right now."

"You're angry."

"Of course I am. My wife of five, almost six, months, decided to keep a secret from me. One that I would have never found out about had Faith not come out of the door at the exact moment we walked past. Am I right? You never would have told me that you were in danger of losing our baby, would you?"

"I don't know."

"Yes, you do know, Elizabeth. You already made that decision, and then when your secret was almost revealed, you decided it was a good idea to distract me so that maybe I would forget. Yes, I am angry and I can't deal with this right now." Jack got up and stormed out of the room.

Elizabeth sat down on the bed. She had never seen him like this. She needed them to sort this out. They promised to never go to bed angry.

She went downstairs and found Jack on the couch. "What are you doing?"

"I'm sleeping on the couch tonight."

"Jack, please I just need to explain."

"There's nothing to explain. You basically lied to me. I can't believe you weren't going to tell me that our baby could have died. Do you not see how much that hurts?"

Elizabeth sat down next to Jack. "I do see. Listen, I made the decision not to tell you because of a purely selfish reason. I know now that my reasoning wasn't correct. I am so sorry that I hurt you. Please forgive me." She put her hand on his shoulder. He didn't speak. He just stared ahead. She grabbed his hand and held it, intertwining their fingers. She would sit here, as long as it took for him to forgive her.

After a few moments, he looked down at their hands, a perfect fit. Her long, slender fingers in between his strong ones. If he ever lost this lovely woman, or the baby growing inside of her, he wouldn't make it. She laid her head on his shoulder. He could smell her hair, like vanilla. It was so soft. He loved to run his fingers through it while they fell asleep.

Elizabeth took his hand and placed it on her stomach. There was a slight bump there, where her flat stomach used to be. "Jack. Do you feel it? That's our baby. Our healthy son or daughter, growing inside. We are going to be fine now. It may have not been so certain before, but it is now. I know this baby is as much a piece of you as it is me. We made it together and we are in this together. But I was so scared, Jack. When Faith said those words I literally panicked and Abigail had to calm me down. I told her I couldn't lose your baby. I knew it would tear you apart if that happened."

"Elizabeth, if we lost the baby, but I still had you, we would get through it together. But if I lost both of you, I…" The tears started.

"Jack, I'm not going anywhere. Why are you worried about that?" She touched his cheek.

"The second to last night I was in town at my posting, a woman went into labor. They didn't have a doctor so, since I have basic medical training, her husband came to get me. She had already been in labor most of the day before I got there." He stopped talking, debating whether to continue.

"Please, keep going." She held his hands in both of hers and looked at him, urging him to go on, that she was here for him.

"By the time I got there, she was exhausted and didn't have enough strength to push. I kept telling her that she needed to, but she couldn't. I examined her and realized the baby wasn't coming because the cord was wrapped around its neck. I couldn't unravel it, Elizabeth. I tried. So hard." At this point, Jack had to take a break. He was crying hard now. She pulled him close and wrapped her arms around him, holding him, reassuring him.

"Then, she started to bleed. There was too much. I couldn't save them."

"Oh Jack. That is so terrible that you had to go through that, and then to deal with what I put you through. No wonder you were angry. I'm so sorry for everything." She continued to hold him for a few moments, until he let go. She watched as he got up from the couch. He had stopped crying, but he looked unbelievably sad.

He held his hand out to her. "Come here." She took his hand and stood up and he enveloped her in his strong arms, conveying to her that he forgave her and needed to be with her, to know that she was real, and not going anywhere. "I love you, so much." He pulled back just enough to cover her mouth with his, to render her breathless and dizzy, but in the best way imaginable.

"I love you more." She leaned her forehead against his, enjoying the closeness.

"Impossible." He stared into her gorgeous blue eyes. "You, mean everything to me, Elizabeth. If I ever had to go through what that woman's husband is right now…"

"Sweetie, Shhh." She put her fingers up to his lips. "I'm not leaving you. I promise. And in about six and a half more months, this baby is going to be here, the best parts of both of us." She put both of their hands on her stomach and looked up at him.

"Its amazing," Jack said.

"What is?"

"Creating a life. Watching it grow. Feeling such a huge amount of love for someone you haven't seen or even met yet."

"Absolutely amazing. It's scary too."

"It is. But we are in this together, like you said."

"Always."

The next few days went by fast. Elizabeth worked half days so she wouldn't wear herself out. She and Jack made sure to get back in the routine of eating dinner at the new house when he was done working for the day. On Friday night, she took him dinner from Abigail's.

"Jack?"

"Hey, Sweetheart. Come on over here. I have a present for you."

"Yeah? What is it?"

"Open it." He handed her a package wrapped in paper. She untied the string that was holding the paper closed and gasped.

"Oh my. It's so wonderful." It was a picture he had painted. She was sitting in a rocking chair, looking down at their baby in her arms. The sun coming through the window next to them, bathed them in warmth. "Jack, this is so beautiful. I don't deserve it. I don't deserve any of this."

"Of course you do. You deserve everything, Elizabeth. More than I could possibly ever give you."

"I don't need anything but you and this baby."

"Well, I need some food. You do too. Let's have dinner and go to sleep. It's been a long day."

"Its been a long month."

The next day was Saturday, Jack had rounds and then a bunch of paperwork to finish. Elizabeth decided to make Jack a romantic early dinner. He said he would be home around four o'clock. She had gone to the mercantile for supplies and started cooking. She put the roast and potatoes in the oven. She lit candles all over the house and drew the curtains closed. She lit a fire in the stove in the corner so it would be cozy. Then she ran upstairs to get ready. She put on the dress she had worn on their first date at Abigail's. It was a bit snug but it would do. She left her hair down but pulled over one shoulder. She had just enough time to finish dinner before he returned home. She had just started cutting up carrots when Jack walked in the door. "Hey, you're early, Constable. Didn't anyone ever tell you not to be early when your wife is cooking a romantic dinner?"

"No, but to be fair, I didn't know you were, so…"

"I guess you have a point."

"I can help if you want." He walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"That's not really helping."

"No? Ok, how bout this?" He started kissing her neck just below her ear.

"That's really not helping." She giggled and turned around, capturing his lips with hers, lingering, driving him crazy.

"How long before dinner is done?"

"About half an hour."

"Good. Just enough time." He sat down at the table and pulled her into his lap.

Elizabeth groaned.

"What's wrong? I thought you liked sitting here with me."

"I do, but this dress is so uncomfortable. Can you unbutton it so I can change?"

"But you look beautiful."

"If you say so, but that doesn't change the fact that it's too tight around the waist. I'm afraid you won't see this dress on me for at least a year, and that's being optimistic."

Jack chuckled, and proceeded to unbutton the dress as requested.

"What are you laughing at?" she asked as she walked with him upstairs so she could change.

"Too tight around the waist. Do you know what that reminds me of, Honey?" he said still laughing.

"No, and try not to laugh too hard as you tell me."

"Do you remember when I first came to town and came to dinner at the row house?"

"Mmhmm."

"After dinner, you walked me out and called me insensitive?"

"You were!"

"No, inquisitive and insensitive are too completely different things. Anyway, I told you that noticing things and details is part of my job."

"Yep, I remember. You told me my dress was too short and too tight around the waist. Oh…I was so mad at you."

"It didn't take much in those days." He laughed again.

"I'm glad I amuse you Constable. I can't believe you noticed that about my dress."

"I noticed everything about you, from the instant I rode into town at the mine. You were holding that little boy, and your beautiful curly hair was up in the back. Your amazing eyes, wondering what was going to happen next. Then when I finally talked to you in the saloon. I was captivated."

"Captivated? I think you were confused. You flirted with me and then called me a princess."

"I was mad. I soon learned that I was wrong."

Elizabeth grabbed her robe and slipped it on. "This is much more comfortable. You don't mind if I'm in my robe while we eat dinner, do you.?"

"Who are you asking? You know I love that robe. Plus, I don't think you'll be in it very long anyway."

"You're flirting with me."

"Yeah, is that ok?" He took a few steps toward her so that he was standing very close. So close that she could feel his warm breath on her face, smell his aftershave. He put his hands on her hips and pulled her closer still. She looked into his eyes and smiled. "Butterflies?"

"Yes, I love that feeling. I love you."

"I love you more, Elizabeth." He closed his eyes and kissed her, slowly and gently.

"I think dinner is ready," she mumbled against his lips. "I don't want it to burn, Jack." She kissed his cheek and left the room to check on dinner.

She got to the kitchen and there was a knock at the door. She ran back upstairs. "Jack, there's someone at the door."

"Who is it?"

"I don't know. I'm not getting the door dressed like this."

"Good point. I'll see who it is." He walked downstairs and opened the door. "Hi Bill. What are you doing here?"

"Jack we need your help. Someone just robbed the mercantile."

"Is everyone ok?"

"No, the man shot Ned in the shoulder, and he's not doing well."

"Ok. Let me go tell Elizabeth that I have to leave. I will meet you at the jail in about ten minutes."

Bill left and Jack ran upstairs. "Elizabeth?"

"Jack? Who was it? What's wrong?:

"I have to go. Someone robbed the mercantile and shot Ned. I need to go see if I can find the guy. I'm sorry about dinner."

"That's ok. Go. Just please be careful."

"I love you. I'll be careful." He quickly kissed her goodbye and ran out of the house.

"I love you more," she whispered to herself. "I guess it's just you and me tonight, babe," she said as she rubbed her slightly swollen tummy.

Jack came back from his search in the middle of the night. He was starving so he took the leftover food from dinner out of the icebox and heated some up on the stove. He didn't hear Elizabeth come down the stairs or walk up behind him. She slipped her arms around his waist and held him for a moment.

"You're back."

"I am. I'm hungry, do you want some food too?"

"No, I think I'll have some tea though."

"I'll make it for you. Why don't you sit at the table?"

"Jack? I'm glad you're safe." He turned toward her and she noticed his eye looked swollen and he had a cut on his lip. "Oh! Are you ok?"

"Yes, I'm fine. We found the robber. He was stupid enough to set up camp right outside of town. He put up a fight though."

Elizabeth nodded and then sat down. "Don't worry, Elizabeth. He's in jail."

"I know. I was just playing the "What if" game I guess.

Jack brought her tea over and sat down to eat. "That's a dangerous game to play. It'll just make you worry about unnecessary things."

She nodded again and drank her tea. "I'm going to bed."

"I'll be up soon." He finished his dinner, washed his dishes and went upstairs. After he undressed, he climbed under the covers, wrapped his arms around Elizabeth and fell asleep.

The next morning, Jack woke up to the sounds of Elizabeth muttering to herself in front of the mirror.

"Sweetheart, what's wrong?"

"Nothing fits. Everything is tight. This is so frustrating!"

"Well, look at it as a good thing. It means the baby is growing and you're both healthy."

"That may be true, but it still doesn't solve the issue."

"Why don't you take some of your dresses and skirts to Clara and see if she can let them out?"

"I guess I don't have a choice."

Jack walked up behind her and looked at her in the mirror. "You may not feel it, but I think you look beautiful. You are carrying my child and keeping him safe and warm and healthy. I will never get tired of looking at you."

"That's sweet, Jack. Thank you." She turned and kissed his cheek. "Him huh?"

"What?"

"You said him when referring to the baby."

"It feels weird saying "it", so I thought I would say him."

"What do you want, sweetie? A girl or a boy?"

"I don't really care. A boy would be fun to teach to fish, or throw a ball. I guess it would be cute to see my son running around, wearing my Mountie hat like I used to. But a little girl with your blue eyes and curly dark hair would be good too."

"Yeah. I guess I have started thinking that this baby is a girl. It's just a feeling, but either one is fine."

Elizabeth grabbed a bunch of her clothes and went to see Clara at her shop, right next to the mercantile.

"Clara?"

"One moment," she called from the back room.

Elizabeth waited patiently for her to come out.

"Hi Elizabeth! How are you today?"

"Just fine except none of my clothes fit. I was wondering if you would have some time to alter some of them?"

"Of course. I would love to. When do you need them?"

"As soon as possible. I found this skirt in my closet and it will have to work but I really need more clothes."

"Ok, I have been slow for the past week or so. I can have a few of these done by tomorrow and the rest by mid week. How does that sound?"

"Wonderful, thank you so much!"

"Let's take some measurements and I will get started."

Elizabeth went by the jail to see Jack. She opened the door and walked in. "Hi."

"Hey Elizabeth. How did it go with Clara?"

"Good. She will have some done tomorrow and the rest mid week."

"That's good." She could see he was busy with paperwork.

"I just wanted to tell you that I'm heading over to see Rosemary to thank her for teaching for me while I was in Hamilton."

"Ok. I will be heading out to the new house in about an hour. Will I see you for dinner?"

"Yes, I will be there. Love you."

"Love you more," he said with a smile.

Elizabeth walked to Rosemary and Lee's house and knocked. There was no answer, but she heard Rosemary scream. "What in the world?" she asked herself. She tried the door and it was unlocked. "Rosemary?"


End file.
